Team Spirit twist!
by surfervballgurl96
Summary: I did Team Spirit but with a twist to it! :- Please review another JIA story.
1. Spirits

Heyyy guys im back! Sorry I haven`t been updating lately I have been very busy I have decided to discontinue the other story... I have no idea or any way im gonna continue writing that one, PM me if you have any ideas I will give you FULL credit for it thanks for being patitent! :-)

I`ve decide to do the Team Spirit episode; but with it being different in a way. As you can tell I am a HUGE Jia FAN! So its gonna be Mia instead of Emily. And fyi Mia and Jayden are dating in my story! My first one-shot story!

Please Review and tell me what you think.

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Jayden`s POV:

"Hey Mia wanna train with me?"

Everybody else was doing some other trining exersise so I asked my girlfriend.

"Sure"

Then the gap sensor went off.

"Nihlock in the city hurry!" said Ji.

Then we all ran out to the nihlock attack.

Emily`s POV:

"Well if it isn't the rangers..."

"Your done taking people`s spirts nighlock!" yelled Jayden

"Go Go Samurai!" we all yelled out.

Jayden`s POV:

Me mike, kevin, emily and antonio went to charge the nighlock, but we all got hit.

Then Mia charged at the nighlock and was one on one.

We were struggling to get up.

"So it`s pinky to save the day!" said the nighlock.

Then he hit Mia really hard when she fell it looked like she landed on her arm.

"Mia!" screamed me and Em.

"You will make a fine dessert."

"Wait no!" said Mia and she unmorphed.

But it was to late.

Then Emily ran over and tried to wake Mia up.

"You better spend your last few hours with your friend she only has 24 hours left, but if you deffeat me you will get her back. I`m going to the netherworld and im never coming back!"

"No you dont!" said me and Antonio.

We charged him we only hit him one time then he hit us back the went through a crack back to the neatherworld.

"Oh no Mia by this time tomorrow she will be dead." said Emily.


	2. An Enemy Visits!

Thanks for reviewing

NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

Back at the Shiba House.

Jayden`s POV:

"55 people including Mia has there spirit taken. And Mia broke her left hand." said Ji.

I went outside to think, Antonio and Kevin followed me.

Emily Kevin and Ji stayed looking after Mia.

"Look amigo I know your mad..." said Antonio.

"Of course I am my girlfriends spirit is taken and she broke her arm, she only has till tonight when the sun sets!" I felt bad I screamed at him.

"Jayden you need to chill." said Kevin.

Emily`s POV:

I was sitting on a stool next to Mia`s bed trying to get her awake by putting a damp cloth on her forehead.

About 30 minutes later Mia started to wake up.

"Mia?" I asked.

"Guys Mia`s awake, Mia!" said Mike.

Then Jayden, Kevin and Antonio ran in.

Jaydens POV:

When I ran in; I came in first Mia just waked up.

"Im sorry I let him get me guys." said Mia.

"Don't be." I told her I sat next to her bed and held her right hand so I wouldn't `t hurt her left.

"Mia when you fell you broke your left hand" said Em.

"I feel so empty inside."

Em handed her some water.

"You`re gonna be ok Mia were gonna save you I promise." I told her.

Then she started to fall back asleep.

"No Mia don`t.." yelled Kev starting to get just as worried as me.

Then he ran out.

"Kevin screamed Emily.

Then Mike, Emily and Antonio started to follow him.

"Look after Mia." I told Ji. Then I started chatching up to them.

Same POV:

I saw them at the crack the Nighlock went through Kevin was hitting the crack but then stopped.

Then something thats worse appeared, DEKKER!

"DEKKER what are you doing here?" I asked very mad.

"We could`ve finally dueled but I see that you are busy."

"If you now that then LEAVE! said Mike.

"There is one way to get in the neatherworld you must become a nighlock. And some new from Dayu she`s gonna kill the next ranger she see`s especially PINKY!"

"She is already hurt enought said Kevin.

Then Dekker left.

"Jayden there may be one way to pull the nighlock out of the neatherworld!" said Antonio.

"What do you mean?"


	3. Waking Up

Heyyy I think im gonna finish in the next chapeter or 2 then im gonna make a new story idk what i`m gonna do for it yet.

No Copy Right Intended

Mike`s POV:

Back at the fight

"Well when we got to hit the nighlock that one time I marked him."

"So what ya saying Antonio?" I asked.

"We can pull him out, with the clawzord but im gonna need your help to activate him."

"Ok well`ll do it." said Jayden.

"Ready?" asked Antonio.

Then we each swinged our spin sword and said "LIVE!" it took a few times.

"One more time guys!"

"LIVE"

"YES!"

"What how am I back here."

"When I hit you I marked you with a symbol so we could pull you out, and it worked like a charm!"

"Samurizer Go Go Samurai." we all yelled.

We each hit him one by one.

"Final strike!" we yelled and he was killed, but here comes round two.

"What are we going to do we can`t make the Mega Zord without Mia." said Emily.

"Leave it to me Em!" said Antonio.

"Claw Zord we need you."

Then after a while he couldn`t take it much longer.

"Mike, Kevin come with me let form into our battle wing."

"Ok." me and Kevin said.

When we defeated the nighlock we ran back home to check on Mia.

Mia`s POV:

When I woke up I saw everybody around me then I saw that I broke my left arm.

"Mia, your awake does it feel good to be back?" said Jayden.

"Yes"

I went out of bed.

Then everybody told me to rest my arm.

"No I am fine Jayne its only a sprain."

"But there is something we need to talk about." my boyfriend said.

"Ok."

Then we went to the common room fora a meeting.


End file.
